Valentines Day
by SFJ0813
Summary: Bella thinks that Paul is ignoring her on Valentines day, is he? Read to find out.


**Ok, here is a Paul/Bella oneshot. It's kind of short, but I like it. It didn't take me that long to write, I got the idea and just typed away. lol. I want to thank RealLifeWolfGirl for giving me the courage to post a Paul/Bella story whether it be a one-shot or a full story. I will be posting more Paul/Bella stories so check back to my page each week or month. Ok, I'm outta here, deuces- KingBitch  
**

* * *

"Paul."

"Hm." He said from behind the sports section of the newspaper.

Typical male. They just read the sports section and act like they are listening. Lovely, it's valentines day and he is ignoring me I might as well be single. I could say anything right now and he would just say 'hm' or 'that's nice'. Men, can live with em can't kill em. I laughed slightly at my lame wording in place of an old saying. Uh, whatever. Is it too much to ask that my fiancé pays attention to me on Valentines day. I mean I cook, clean and decorate a home and he can't even show me that he loves me.

Sometimes I think I should have went for a women since a woman would know how to treat me right. When that thought comes to me I remember that I love paul with all my heart and I couldn't be without him if I wanted to, which I didn't. I just wish that he would put down the damn newspaper and show me damn attention. I am a woman I have needs I ain't a goldfish, you can't just put stuff in my bowl when you want to. I laughed again, that sounded sexual. I decided to test my theory that he wasn't listening to me.

"Paul, I don't want to marry you." It wasn't true, but if he was listening he would flip out.

No shaking, no yelling. He officially was not listening. Lovely, another thing to add to my diary. Dear Diary today is Valentines day and instead of my gorgeous man paying attention to me he is reading the sports section of the daily newspaper, life is good. I'm not going to just sit here and take it and cry about it I am going to go back to bed after all I am still a little bit tired.

I didn't even get one foot onto the stairs when I heard Paul's voice, it's about time.

"Where are you going" His voice was husky.

"Upstairs, back to bed." I breathed.

"Ok, if you don't want your gift then." Paul shrugged.

Gift what the hell was he talking about.

"Gift?" I asked.

"Yes, it's Valentines day isn't it don't women expect it on Valentines day?"

"Yeah, but you-"

"Unless you don't want it. I could always return it" He cut me off.

"No" I blurted out. "It's just that you were reading the sports section and-"

"When have you known me to read the sports section."

"That's besides the point, now you said something about a gift." I stepped towards him.

"Yes, two gifts." He grabbed me pulling me on top of his tap.

"What might they be?" I inquired.

"One is a physical object and the other is just plain physical." He muttered against my lips seductively.

Without another word he handed me a big velvet box. I opened it to find something I didn't expect. It was a necklace not only that, but a diamond necklace. I could tell it was authentic and besides Paul never bought me fake jewelry, he wasn't that type of dude.

"How much did this cost? How did you afford this?" I questioned.

"It cost 300 bucks. I donated blood, picked up cans, cleaned a couple of houses, did a few dares for money."

"You did all of this for me." My eyes started to get teary.

"Oh don't start cryin you know I don't do emotions well" He laughed nervously.

"I love you" I kissed him passionately.

"Yeah yeah, me too." He replied. "How about I give you my second gift" He raised his eyebrows hinting at the sex he wanted to have with me.

I laughed and within the hour laughes turn to moans from earth shattering orgasms.

* * *

**We done reached the end. I hoped you liked it. Review, favorite do what do, etc. I hoped I got Paul in character as I could. If I didn't oh well. Ok that's all I gots to say and yes I did say gots and not misspell got. sometimes you gots to say gots. lol. I'm outta this joint. Deuces-KingBitch**


End file.
